Grief
by Pageturner119
Summary: Arthur knows about Merlins magic and has readily accepted him. When he stumbles upon Merlin late at night a heartfelt conversation about Balinor follows. Oneshot.


So much had changed in the past few months. Arthur had finally set Merlin free after coming to the realisation that his best friend had magic and Merlin was no longer hiding in the shadows. His friends had readily accepted him and as Gwaine had said,  
"I always knew there was something different about you, mate. Now I finally know what." It filled Arthur's heart with joy every time he saw those stormy eyes fill with happiness before being engulfed with golden magic. Camelot was finally whole again  
and the ban on magic had been lifted. The only thorn in his side was Morgana and her plans to take Camelot. It unnerved him that she had not yet made any move against the citadel and he knew better than to hope that his half sister had finally changed  
her ways in light of recent events. But Arthur felt confident that she would pose no threat to the residents of Camelot with his loyal warlock defending them all. Arthur had always enjoyed a late night walk around the castle, it calmed him and put his  
mind at rest. He had never before encountered anyone while on these midnight wanders so when his keen hunting instincts caught a flurry of movement from the corner of his eye his hand flew to his sword. He relaxed his stance however when he recognised  
that head of raven hair and a concerned fondness filled his heart. What was Merlin doing out so late? Slowly and carefully so as not to startle him Arthur slowly approached so that he could see Merlins face. To his surprise he saw that Merlins eyes were  
full of unshedtears, Merlins gracefull hands were playing with magical fire. With awe Arthur realised it was not fire but was instead a beautiful, miniature dragon dancing in between his fingers and rearing its fiery head. Merlin had a far away  
look in his eyes and had obviously not noticed the King observing him. Nervously Arthur cleared his throat. Merlins head whipped around at the sound and he quickly brushed the tears from his eyes, seeing it was Arthur he flushed with embarrassment and  
moved away from the window.  
"What are you doing here?" Merlin questioned.  
"I could ask you the same thing, Merlin." Arthur said in a soft voice, "what's troubling you, has something happened? Someone said something?"  
Merlins wide eyes filled with a compassionate fondness for the man he considered a brother and he forced a smile onto his elfin face.  
"Just something stupid, don't worry about it. You have enough worries of your own, idiot."

The false cheeriness did not fool Arthur. He could see the overwhelming grief in Merlins eyes and it tore at his heart.  
"Merlin," he whispered, "you can tell me."  
Suddenly something inside Merlins eyes seemed to give in and he sighed sadly. With what seemed to be a hardening resolve he turned away from Arthur and faced the window once more.  
"Today was the day my father passed." Merlin said in a quiet, wavering voice. Arthur could have smacked himself across the face. _Of course._ It was so obvious now he had told him. And the fact that he had been conjuringa dragon. Arthur knew  
that the memory was stil fresh and painful for Merlin and he cursed himself for being so indifferent.  
"Merlin, I'm so sorry. I know I said it before but nothing can express how much I truly mean what I say."  
Merlin turned his eyes on Arthur and the king was pleased to notice that some of the grief had abatedfrom the eyes he knew so well. With a small genuin smile Merlin said,  
"Thank you for setting me free. Were my father here he would be proud to see how far Camelot has come since he last enetered it's borders."  
Arthur smiled at his friends ability to see light even in the darkest of times and marvelled at his genuine heart. With a fond smile Arthur walked up to Merlin and sat on the ledge beside him and stared out at his Camelot. He smiled and said,  
"Tell me about him. About Balinor, about the great dragon. I want to know more, I want to understand."  
Merlin smiled a watery smile at Arthur's attempt to help him through the night and the two sat talking and honouring Balinors memory until the sun came up on a new day in Camelot. 


End file.
